Kami no Hikari
by Moonkat7
Summary: "Why are we going to Tokyo, Yuki-kun?" Yuki laughed. "You'll see, Prism-san." Prism Akashiya is just the same as Yuki: She weilds God's light. (SUCKISH DESCRIPTION! The story is better, okay? ;D)


Hi! Its TsukiXxNekoXxSchichi here! Enjoy my story :D

* * *

Kami no Hikari

~Chapter 1 - God's Light~

_Mist covered a wide open field. It was dark and stormy. A girl of about age 12 stood in the center of the field. "Hello!?" she yelled, "Is anybody here!?" Nobody answered. The girl collapsed to the ground. Rain poured down onto the field, soaking her to the bone. "I'm so alone…" the girl winced, "Nobody loves me… At least not the way HE did…" Lightning flashed, illuminating a figure of a young boy. He walked over to the girl. She looked up with sorrowful eyes. "Kiitan?" she asked. The boy crouched down and came face to face with her. _

"_Remember what I told you, Prism." The boy told the girl, "On the night of your 13__th__ birthday, the moon will be dyed the color of sweet crimson. Then, I will return to your side."_

_ The girl stared into the boy's silver eyes. A shiver went down her spine. "I can't wait that long, Kiitan…" she said sorrowfully. The boy laughed._

_ "Your birthday is today. Tonight, the moon will be dyed the color of sweet crimson. At that time, I will return to you." The boy said smiling, "Just promise me this… You won't go outside tonight." _

_ The girl looked puzzled. "Why, Kiitan? I've gone out every other time and I've been fine…"_

_ Lightning flashed and the boy turned around. His expression changed to a worried expression. He turned back to the girl._

_ "I must go now, Prism. Remember what I told you. Don't go out tonight!" The boy started walking away from the girl. The girl's eyes grew wide._

_ "Wait, Kiitan! I need to know more!" The girl shouted at him, "Don't leave me again! Kiitan!" The boy kept walking away from her. The girl got up and started running towards him, her hand thrust outward._

_ "KIITAN!"_

Prism woke with a jolt. Her hand was thrust outward, like she was reaching for something. Her eyes were puffy from crying. All of the children of the orphanage were crowded around her, all with worried looks on their faces. The adults of the orphanage stood at the doorway. They too had worried looks on their faces. One of the children spoke up. "Prism-chan, are you okay?" The little child asked with worry. Prism put her hand down and relaxed.

"Yes, I'm fine, Kuma-kun. Why do you ask?" Prism responded calmly. The children exchanged worried glances. Kuma spoke up again.

"Well, Prism-chan, you were tossing and turning in your bed all night. On top of that, you were screaming and crying. You were screaming the same words over and over again. 'Kiitan, no! Kiitan, no!' was all that you screamed. We decided that it was best if we tried to wake you and calm you down, but we finally gave up…" Kuma told her.

Prism sighed. "Sorry, Kuma-kun… I just had nightmare about… about an old friend." Prism smiled. "But I'm okay now! So no more worrying! Smile, Kuma-kun!"

Everyone sighed in relief. All of the children smiled, just like Prism told them to. Prism looked at her clock. It read 10:15. Prism yawned and stretched. "Good thing it's Saturday, cause I wasn't going to want to get up!" Prism grinned. She got up and pulled some clothes out of her drawer.

"I'm going to go get dressed now, guys! When I'm done, we can go outside!" Prism chirped happily. The children jumped up and scattered out of the room. Prism closed the door and got dressed. She then sat at her desk and pulled something out of the desk drawer. It was a necklace from the one she loved. _Kiitan-kun… _A knock on the door startled her. She quickly put on her necklace and hurried to the door.

"Yes?" Prism asked when she opened the door. The director was standing outside her door.

"Prism-san, we're having someone come and visit today. Could you tell the children to get dressed? He will probably be here any minute now." The director told her.

"Of course!" Prism chirped. She hurried out of her room and told the children to get dressed. The children chattered in excitement.

"Could it be Yuki-nii?" One of the children asked. "I sure hope so! I've missed him so much!" Another child responded. Prism couldn't help but smile. She had heard stories from the children about Yuki. He was supposedly as nice as her. _If it is this so called "Yuki", I can't wait to meet him! _Prism sat down on the living area's couch. She began staring at her necklace. Once again, she was startled by a knock. This time, it was at the front door.

"Coming!" Prism shouted. She hurried to the front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find a group of people. Most of them were about 16 or 17, except for one man that looked like he was maybe 19 or 20. The one in the front looked at me.

"Oh, you must be the visitors! Come in, please!" Prism smiled. She walked out of the way and let them sit down. Prism went to the hallway.

"Everyone! The visitors are here!" She shouted. The moment she finished shouting, the children sped out of their rooms and almost ran over her.

"YUKI-NII!" The children tackled a boy with orange hair and green eyes. He smiled.

"Everyone! I've missed you!" The boy said happily. They all chattered together for a bit. Prism sat down and smiled. One of the children, Kuma, looked at Prism. He turned back to the boy.

"Hey Yuki-nii! Guess what? When you left the orphanage, a new girl came! Her name is Prism! She's just as nice as you!" Kuma pointed towards Prism. All the children nodded in agreement. Kuma nudged her.

Prism stood up quickly and bowed. "I'm sorry! My name is Prism Akashiya! I'm 13 years old! Nice to meet you!" The boy stood up as well.

"No, no, the pleasures all mine! I'm Yuki Giou." The boy told her happily. They shook hands and sat back down. Prism couldn't help but notice that the man who looked 20 was staring at her. Yuki decided to introduce everyone else.

"These people are my relatives! Their names are Toko, Tsukumo, Hotsuma, and Shusei." Yuki chirped. The others stood up, except for one blonde guy who had his arms crossed.

"Its nice to meet you!" Three of them said. The fourth one still had his arms crossed. "Yeah, its nice to meet you." One of them nudged the blonde one.

"Hotsuma!" he scolded. The blonde one, Hotsuma, shrugged his shoulders.

"No, no, its okay!" Prism stood up, "I'd better let you all and the children have some private time." Prism left the room and went to her bedroom. She closed the door softly. Prism sighed. She sat down on her bed and lied down. She took her necklace and held it in front of her face.

"Kiitan…" she said aloud. There was a knock at her door. "Coming!" Prism opened her door to find Yuki and the man.

"Can we come in?" Yuki asked. Prism nodded. "Yes, you can." She smiled.

"So, I hear that you left a couple of months ago, Yuki-kun." Prism stated. Yuki nodded. The man looked around her room, as if Prism was a wanted criminal and she might be hiding something. Yuki nodded. Prism looked over at the man.

"What's his name?" Prism asked politely. Yuki smiled. "Oh, his name is Luka Crosszeria." Prism smiled.

"Hi, Luka!" she chirped. Luka ignored her and kept looking around. Prism looked closely at him. There was a red mark on his arm. Prism walked over to him and softly touched it. Suddenly, her vision changed. She was watching a flashback.

_ "Why do you have to leave, Kiitan? I don't want you to!" Prism shouted. Kiitan sighed and took Prism by the shoulders. "I will come back on the night of your 13__th__ birthday, when the moon is dyed the color of sweet crimson." Kiitan got up and started to walk away, when he paused. "Ah! I forgot something!" Kiitan exclaimed. He lifted his sleeve and showed Prism the red tattoo._

_ "Be careful around anyone with this mark, okay? The only one you can trust is me, understood?" Kiitan warned. Prism nodded._

_ "Yes, Kiitan…"_

Prism woke with a jolt. She was once again in her bed. Her room was the color of sweet crimson. Prism got up and stood on the floor. Sleeping on a small bed, was Yuki. Luka was nowhere in the room. Prism left the room and went to the living area. Everyone was sleeping on the couches. Prism gazed out the window. _Kiitan should be here soon…_ Prism looked closely out the window. It looked like there was a man out there. _Luka?_ Prism opened the door softly and ran outside.

When she got outside, she realized no one was there. Prism was about to turn back to the orphanage, when she heard a voice.

"Over here!" It shouted. After that, she heard a scream. Prism started running in the direction of the voice. "I'm coming!" Prism shouted back.

After running for 30 minutes, Prism came to a stop. She was standing on a bridge that was in the process of being built. _What the… _She stopped talking when she saw a small boy at the edge of the bridge. He was smiling. Prism's eyes widened.

"K-Kuma-kun? W-what're you doing over there? P-please come back over here." Prism said, her voice shaky. Kuma laughed. "Like I would do that, girl." Prism was shaking. _That's not Kuma-kun… His voice is different…_

"If you value this boy's life, you will come here." Kuma said. Prism slowly walked over to Kuma. Kuma grinned an evil grin. "Now jump."

Prism's eyes widened. "W-what?" She stuttered.

"Jump, or I'll push you." Kuma threatened. Kuma thrust his hands outward and pushed her off of the bridge. Prism screamed and grabbed the edge of the bridge. She pulled herself up and ran away from Kuma. He laughed.

"You can't run from a Duras, Prism." He said evilly. He lifted his hand and Prism was instantly brought back to the edge of the bridge. This time, she couldn't move.

"Burn, creature from hell." A familiar voice said calmly. Kuma's eyes widened and he was set on fire. The fire went out quickly. Kuma's eyes were filled with rage. "Zwielt Guardians!" he growled. Hotsuma and Shusei came out of the shadows. "Let go of her, Duras." Shusei shouted.

"Ha! Never! She's as good as dead." Kuma pushed Prism off of the bridge again. Prism couldn't reach for the edge of the bridge. "K-KIITAN!"

Instantly, Prism was caught by a boy with dragon-like wings. He flew back up to the bridge and set Prism down. He looked at Prism in the eyes. "Are you okay, Prism-san?" Prism's eyes widened.

"Y-yes…" Prism replied, "Kiitan…" Kiitan stood up and pointed a gun at Kuma. "Time to die, Duras." Prism touched Kiitan's arm.

"No! Don't… He is one of the children at the orphanage!" Prism looked into Kiitan's eyes. "What do you suppose we do then, Prism-san?"

"Shusei." Hotsuma said. Shusei scattered his blue orbs, around Kuma, trapping him inside a gigantic bird cage. Unfortunately, the Duras was still inside Kuma.

"I guess we just have to kill the boy along with the Duras… Sorry Prism-san." Kiitan raised his gun at Kuma.

"No Kiitan…" Prism whimpered, "No Kiitan!" Kiitan loaded a bullet.

"NO KIITAN!" Prism's body started to glow green. Hotsuma and Shusei's eyes widened. "What… I thought Yuki was the only one who had that kind of power!" Hotsuma exclaimed.

"There's a second God's Light?" Shusei asked puzzled. The light spread everywhere, covering the bridge. Prism was silent, but shock spread across her face. The Duras inside of Kuma came out of Kuma's body, writhing in pain. Kiitan shot at the Duras, killing it in an instant.

"I'm glad that's all over…" Prism said relieved. She fell over and blacked out.

When Prism woke, she was in a car. She looked around herself. Yuki was on her right side and Kiitan on her left. Luka was sitting in the shotgun.

"Where am I…" Prism asked drowsily. Yuki looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Prism-san! We're going to Tokyo!" Yuki chirped happily. "I'm so happy that there is another God's Light! I was beginning to think that I was the only one…"

_What the heck is God's Light? And why are we going to Tokyo? _

"Excuse me Yuki-kun, but why are we going to Tokyo?" Prism asked.

Yuki smiled.

"You'll see."


End file.
